leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grrrbear26/The Kumungu Jungle (Custum Map)
Story Changes in Lore= There are only two champions from this jungle, Nidalee and Zyra (Teemo gets his poison here but that doesn't count). If the league would create a map like this it would be similar to the Freljord event in story recreation. Other champions would be "Reassigned" to this location. Moakai, Warwick, Wukong, and Teemo could be several candidates for this. While their lore would likely not change much, they would be "aligned" in the same way that Udyr was to the Freljord. |-|Kumungu Part 1= When Zyra entered a human body it left a hole in the jungle, I vital part was missing from it's eco system. Something took her place. This creature was much more aggressive than Zyra was. It is young and hungry, consuming the jungle slowly from the inside. The animals and wild life that didn't flee fast enough were engulfed by the creature and its children. |-|Kumungu Part 2= The summoners saw this and knew it was a threat. It showed no sign of slowing as it approached the edge of the forest. Nidalee and Zyra both petitioned (separately, each one having no idea the other was following the same path) the league to attend to it's problems. The league agreed, provided they had the support of both Demacia and Noxus in this effort. |-|Kumungu Part 3= Calling upon all of the champions at their disposal, the summoners attacked the creature from the north, Demacia from the North West, and Noxus from the North East. The attack was successful in destroying the plant-beast. At it's heart they found a rare stone imbued with powerful magics. Both Noxus and Demacia claimed it as their own, but the league took it for fear of ending the balance between the two nations. |-|Kumungu Part 4= The summoners were weary and kept an eye upon Kumungu, and were hardly shocked when yet another creature was born.The summoners found an answer to their problem. They could slay the beast easier when it is young and newly hatched. With Noxus and Demacia both eager to invade the jungle once more in the hopes of finding a new stone, the league stepped in, making it yet another Field of Justice. Champions would fight to claim new stones, while defeating the plant-beast. The Map The sight near the beasts heart still has many creatures nearby. It is split into sections. The lower Jungle, The upper Jungle, and the Heart. There are many paths leading from both sides to the other, and between each section. The Lower Jungle Description= The lower jungle is home to an elder Shaman camp, where the players spawn. The lower jungle has a triangle of Jungle monsters. These monsters are easily defeated and give nice rewards. Additionally there is another Shaman who will protect you and sell you consumable items. |-|The Elder Shaman= This Creature is powerful and cannot be killed by the likes of champions. It uses spells to drag nearby enemy champions to their deaths. It offers healing, mana, and items to purchase with gold. This is where you spawn, and recall. |-|The Jungle Camps= Wolves (1 giant Wolf, 2 wolves) Wraiths (1 Wraith, 2 Lesser Wraiths) Golems (2 Golems) |-|The Shamman= While not as powerful as his elder, this creature is formidable and will protect you. It has magic that will pull in targets from afar, and push away targets up close. It deals formidable damage, but do not allow your enemy to kill it, as it grants a powerful buff (1% maximum health and maximum mana regen per 5) to their entire team. It offers minor healing and mana to those within his magic circle, and can sell you a consumable once every 30 seconds (he needs to be out of combat to do all of these things) The Upper Jungle Description= The upper jungle is home to several more monster camps. While these are closer to the enemy, they offer greater reward. Additionally there is a shrine in the center. This shrine draws people to it (increasing movement toward it by 10%) and protects those within it (reducing incoming damage by 10%). This will be a focal point for many battles. |-|The Jungle Camps= Wolves (1 giant Wolf, 2 wolves) Wraiths (1 Wraith, 3 Lesser Wraiths) Golems (2 Golem, 1 Big Golem) The Heart Description= Their are only two paths to the Plant-Beast's heart. This beast will attempt to defend itself be releasing it's spawn every 15 seconds at the champions (2 + 1 per additional champion) that come on to these paths. |-|Defeating the Armor= It has 2 layers of armor protecting it's heart. You must destroy the armor utterly or it will regenerate. The creature will surge with magic after a layer of it's armor is destroyed. For 30 seconds after it will deal massive damage, and it will take no damage. While the armor is indestructible, the team that vanquished the armor gains 10% movement speed. |-|Defeating the Heart= Once the armor is gone, the creature is desperate and will deal more damage. The monster becomes immune to damage from champions outside of his camp. The team that kills the heart wins the game. Champion Roles and Placement There are two main jungle routes, one in the lower jungle and in the upper. Each is suitable farm for 1 champion who is a capable jungler. The "lane" leading to the Heart offers great farm. With a support to trade the minion agro with, an ADC or AP mage could farm these minions and gain a lot of power provided you aren't ganked to death. This is a 5v5 map. Leaving 1 more champion to account for. There are several roles that this odd ball can perform. He/she can offer additional support and farm in the Heart lane, or can perform early harass on the enemy junglers. Make sure your junglers (particularly the one in the upper jungle) trade spots with this character so that he can get some substantial farm. Spawning Players spawn at level one in from of the elder shaman. There is a barrier of plants preventing movement outside of his sacred circle until one minute passes. They have normal starting gold (475). Items This map provides items similar to summoners rift except it does not provide wards, or stealth revealing potions. In place of the stealth revealing consumables several items are available. Grez's Spectral Lantern, Hextech Sweeper, and the Lightbringer. Additionally, there is a new item: The Shreik Totem (Cost: 35) * Once placed the item will make a unique ping at it's location if a non-stealthed enemy champion comes within 150 of it, or if it is destroyed. (internal cooldown of 1 second) These are not invisible, grant no vision, and can be killed with a single auto attack or spell. They have no maximum duration, but if you can only have one active on the field at any one time. They grant 5 gold to the person that kills them and to the one that placed it, destroying your own ward by placing another doesn't grant any gold. * There is a maximum of 1 in your inventory. Please comment. This is the second version of my Jungle map (you can see my original version here) Category:Blog posts